SPERB: PersonaStuck
SPERB: PersonaStuck, (often shortened to just SPERB) is a relativly new Forum Adventure which was started on the 30th of April, 2012. It combines elements of Homestuck with elements of the Persona series. Plot SPERB follows the adventures of Krista Greeter as she joins Inatodai High School, a special school which everyone, Human and Troll alike, has to spend at least a year learning there. But not only does Inatodai High take up the whole of New Inatodai, it is also the site where a dangerous game is played: SPERB, a game where you only play it if you are chosen and, unless you complete enough of it in time, will kill you when a meteor hits where you live. Known Cast (In order of introduction) *'Krista Greeter' - The protagonist, a human who had lived in space most of her life. Uses DiceKind and FistKind when strifing for now, and has the chumhandle nitrousMistress. Currently in class 2P. *'Andrew Hussie' - 'Plays' the role of Igor, although ditches the mask quickly. Is somewhat not happy with the Thief of Space who gave him this role. *'Sollux Captor' - One of the first students introduced in the story, Sollux is somewhat like his Homestuck counterpart. Currently in class 2P. *'Terezi Pyrope' - Another student, Terezi is a good friend of Sollux. She, too, is somewhat like her Homestuck counterpart. Currently in class 2P. *'Doctor Scratch' - The head of Inatodai High, Scratch is a mysterious entity who is well-known for helping bringing peace between the Trolls and the Humans. *'Snowman' - As the vice principle of Inatodai High, Snowman helps run the school, although her whip has been known to break the horns of Trolls who misbehave while she's around. *'Karkat Vantas' - 2P's Class Rep, Karkat is disliked by most of the trolls at Inatodai High due to him being the desendant of the Signless - something which is widely known throughout Inatodai High. He tries to ignore the insults regarding this, though. He is also somewhat like his Homestuck counterpart. *'Anthony Rogers' - 2P's new Homeroom Teacher, and ex-Authority Regulator from Inisphere. *'Dark Haley' - A mysterious being which resides within SPERB. Is the 'daughter' of the Thief of Space. *'Vriska Serket' - The huge 8itch of class 2P, and an expert at FLARPing. She is also somewhat like her Homestuck counterpart. Tropes Exhibited *Convenient Amnesia (Due to the effects of Cryosleep, people's memories are somewhat lost for a period of time after waking from Cryosleep) *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink (Only on the forum topic, though, and not in the mirrored version) *Hello, Insert Name Here *Hey Guys (ah2190 uses italics whenever he is talking to the audience directly. However, his influcence is limited to what he can do through his SPERB monitor... or is it?) *Name That Game (Mainly with regards to the Persona series, but elements of the Kingdom Hearts series has appeared in the story, like Krista's Station of Aspects) *Ride Adventure Like A Mechanical Bull *Rise And Shine *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *You Are Now This Guy *You Can't Do That, Stupid! (Several times, although once ah2190 stopped a command from being entered part-way) Category:Adventures